The Scare War
by WETWINZ
Summary: A fight between some highschool girls and the most popular boys known as the 'kings' start which leds to a scare war.Who scares who?


Hi everyone! New fic.I know I got to write "THE SCHOOL MYSTERY" but I really wanted to write this one.Anyways I hope you enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Summary: A fight between some high-school girls and the most popular boys of the high-school breaks out which leds to a scare-war. What happens???Read to find out!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

characters:kai,tala,max,Tyson,rei,Julia,hilary,Mariah,Mariam,salima,oc(Mary Jane)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER 1: I'M NOT SCARED!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TRRRN! TRRRN!

Mary-Jane's alarm clock rang and woke her up from a deep sleep. She turned it off feeling a bit annoyed.

"Darn that thing!" She said out loud.

She reluctantly got up and went to the wash-room and took out her tooth- brush. After that she took a two-minute bath and dressed up in a blue jeans skirt and a blue shirt. A pretty simple outfit but it looked great on her. She put her jet-black hair in a pony tail. She went down-stairs and already found her father sitting their drinking coffee and reading the paper.

She smiled affectionately at the well-known business man. Ever since her mother had died Mary-Jane's father had been her everything. She sat down at the chair next to her father and smiled again.

"Well I see you woke up"Mr. Hefley smiled at her daughter.

Mary-Jane laughed and nodded.

"Well I better get to work. Do you want me to drive you to school?"Mr. Hefley asked taking his last sip from the cup of coffee.

"No. That's alright.I'll go myself"Mary-jane said smiling and showed her father the car keys she was carrying in her hand.

"Well, ok then you eat your break-fast and then drive to school yourself. I must hurry. Say hi to Margaret for me will you?" He asked picking up his briefcase.

He was referring to the Hefley's house-keeper. When Mrs. .Hefley had died Margaret had come to help Mr.Heffley in the house-hold and she was like a second mother to Mary-Jane. She had gone to vacation for a while and would be coming back today after Mary-Jane would have come home for school.

"Sure I will" Mary-Jane assured her father.

"Well then ------bye M.j. I'll see you after a week or two." Mr.Heffley said and hugged his daughter affectionately.

"Bye dad. Have a good trip" Mary-Jane said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mary-Jane sighed softly and got out of her shiny, black convertible and looked at the building ahead of her. That was her school. A HUGE building with tons of beautiful, green gardens. She smiled at it and went inside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mary-Jane went inside the school building and was immediately greeted by a red-haired girl. Mary-Jane smiled as she realized who she was -------- Julia. She laughed and hugged Julia back.

"Hey Ju where are the others?" Mary-Jane asked as she and Julia went to M.j's locker. (A.N I'M GOING TO CALL MARY-JANE M.J.IF ANYONE HAS A PROBLEM PLEASE LET ME KNOW)

"Oh! They're in the home-room" Julia said.

"Ok.You are joking right? Hilary, Mariam, Maria and Salima never go to the home-room! Since when did they like to study!?"M.J asked.

Julia giggled and replied:" Well, they are there because-----"

Just then Julia was interrupted by a loud, high pitched giggle.

"Don't tell me"M.J said looking in the direction from which the laugh had come from.

"Yup"Julia said in a bitter voice." Miss Barbie and her 'friends' "

"Don't forget the 'Kings' "Mary-Jane whispered.

She was referring to Kai Hiwatari,Max, Max Tate, Tala Ivanov, Tyson Granger and Ray Kon.They were the most popular boys in the high-school.

M.J noted that they were coming towards her and Julia. She nudged Julia to tell her but something told M.J that she already knew. The 'kings' came towards the two girls and smirked.

"What the hell do you bastards want?" Julia demanded before M.J could stop her.

After seeing the look on the boys' faces she smirked in a superior way.

"Oh, we wanted nothing, but you will wish you never said anything to us"Tala said in a dangerously calm voice.

"I'll believe that when I see it" Julia said in a haughty voice and smirked.

"Fine. But be careful what you wish for"Tala commented slyly.

Just as Julia was about to say something a tanned, blonde haired girl wearing very skimpy clothes came towards them. This was the girl which Julia had called 'Barbie' came towards them with her 'friends'.

"What are such hot and popular guys doing with such losers" She asked sweetly and looked inquiringly at Kai who hadn't spoken a word. (Well, the others hadn't to but at least they were snickering)

Kai didn't say anything and turned his face away from the blonde.

"Nothing. We were just settling some things Kate. Let's go. You are right we shouldn't waste our time here."Tala said with a smirk and he, Kate and the others left leaving M.J with an angry Julia.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"C'mon Julia let's just go to the home-room-------no need to stand here. Besides you were telling me about a surprise. What was it?" M.J said trying after Julia had calmed down.

"Oh...You'll find out! It's awesome! Mr. Greg is so cool." Julia said in an excited voice.

"You got that right"M.J said smiling.

"Well…maybe except for his tie." Julia said giggling.

The girls were talking about their English teacher Mr. Greg. One of the most well-liked teachers in the high-school. Despite wearing the same tie everyday he was still one of the favorite and most popular teachers.

Just then the bell rang and the two girls ran to their home-room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just as M.J and Julia entered the home-room they saw Hilary, Mariah, Mariam and Salima chatting together. They smiled when they saw M.J and Julia enter the home-room and went up towards them.

"Hi M.J."Hilary said hugging her. The others did the same.

Just the Mr. Greg entered the room and everyone ran back to their seats.

"Hi guys! I hope you're ready for another lesson." He said smiling cheerfully at everyone.

M.J enjoyed English a lot but she had a feeling English was going to be more fun today.

"Just so you know today's lesson is going to be a bit different because some people were getting quite bored…."Mr. Greg said looking pointedly at the 'Kings' and Kate.

"So…before we start the lesson I'm going to ask all of you a question…who likes scary-stories?" Mr. Greg said in a low voice.

M.J raised her hand and flashed an excited grin to her friends.

"So that's what the surprise was."M.J thought happily.

M.J looked at the rest of the class-----their hands were shot up too.

"Well then…that's the topic------scary stories…"Mr. Greg said in a spooky, barely hearable voice and took out a candle from his bag and lit it." One of my favorite topics"

M.J felt an excited chill go down her spine. She looked at her English teacher and saw that he was taking out a very old and rusted copy of 'Frankenstein'.

"Before I start telling you about this book I'll like to know who you think was 'Frankenstein'. Who can tell me?" The English teacher asked, his face looking extremely spooky from the light of the candle. (He had turned of the light switch).

M.J looked at the class. Almost everyone had their hands up in the air.

"Yes Tala.Do you know who Frankenstein was."Mr.Greg spoke in the same spooky voice.

"Of-course I know. He was that monster which was created by that young doctor"Tala said in a superior voice.

"Nope.You got it wrong Tala.Anybody else?" The teacher asked.

M.J couldn't help but snicker.

Tyson raised his hand eagerly.M.J giggled when she saw that he was almost going to fall from his chair.

"Yes Tyson?" The teacher said pointing at him.

"Well he was this guy with scars all over him and uh...a green face. It looked like he had shaved himself." Tyson said dramatically.

"Yeah------with a chain saw!"Rei cut in snickering.

Mr. Greg rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"C'mon guys. It's waaay easy. Think!" He said.

"Hmm….Who was Frankenstein??? I got it!" M.J thought excitedly.

M.J raised her hand.

"Yes M.J?"

"Frankenstein was the guy who created that monster. Right?"

"Finally! Someone who knows the answer!" The teacher said happily.

M.J blushed a bit at the compliment (well it was sort of a compliment).

"Teacher's pet" Kate hissed.

"Well then…let's start."Mr.Greg said and opened the old copy of 'Frankenstein'.

Just then M.J noticed Tala giving a note to Kai and then Kai passing it to the others.

"What are they up to?" she thought before sinking into what Mr. Greg was saying.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, how was it? Nothing much happened in this chapter and some things were pretty pointless but I sware the next one will be much better. Honest! Flame if you want and all of you please review!


End file.
